Songs for paired couples in Jimmy two shoes
by Dr. DevilsMan
Summary: I got the idea from Lictor13 from the Everything Jimmy fourm. Hope you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

A song for Jezz by Lucius.

(Actually is called Do I by Luke Bryan)

_Baby, what are we _

_becoming_

_It feels just like we're_

_always running_

_Rollin' through the motions _

_every day_

_I could lean in to hold you_

_Or act like I don't even know_

_you_

_Seems like you could care less either _

_way_

_What happened to that girl I used to_

_know_

_I just want us back to the way we_

_were before_

_Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you, baby_

_Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy_

_Do I have you love, am I still enough_

_Tell me don't I, or tell me do I, baby_

_Give you everything that you ever wanted_

_Would you rather just turn me away and leave me lonely_

_Do I just need to give up and get on with my life_

_Baby, do I?_

_Remember when we didn't have nothin'_

_But a perfect, simple kind of lovin'_

_Baby, those sure were the days_

_There was a time our love ran wild and free_

_Now I'm second guessing everything I see_

_Do I turn you on at all when I kiss you, baby_

_Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy_

_Do I have you love, am I still enough_

_Tell me don't I, or tell me do I, baby_

_Give you everything that you ever wanted_

_Would you rather just turn me away and leave me lonely. Do I just_

_need to give up and get on with my life. Baby, do I still give you what you need._

_Still take your breath away. Light up a spark way down deep_

_Baby, do I_

_Oh, do I turn you on at all when I kiss you, baby_

_Does the sight of me wanting you drive you crazy_

_Do I have you love, am I still enough_

_Tell me don't I, or tell me do I, baby_

_Give you everything that you ever wanted_

_Would you rather just turn away and leave me lonely_

_Do I need to give up and get on with my life_

_Tell me baby do I one more try_

_Do I?_

_Baby do I?_


	2. Chapter 2

A song for Heloise by Jimmy/ Lucius in CJzillas story.

(Actually it called Gimme that girl by Joe Nichols)

_Hang up that red dress,_

_Let down your hair_

_Cancel those reservations,_

_There's no need to go no_

_where._

_As good as your_

_Looking right now,_

_Girl I bet your thinkin'_

_I'm crazy,_

_There's a side of you_

_that I wanna see,_

_That never ceases to _

_amaze me_

_Gimme that girl with _

_the hair in a mess,_

_Sleepy little smile with_

_her head on my chest._

_That's the you_

_that I like best,_

_Gimme that girl._

_Gimme that girl lovin' _

_up on me,_

_Old T-Shirt and a pair _

_of jeans,_

_That's the you I_

_wanna see,_

_Gimme that girl._

_Gimme the girl that's_

_beautiful,_

_Without a trace of_

_makeup on,_

_Barefoot in the_

_kitchen,_

_Singing her favorite_

_song._

_Dancing around like_

_a fool,_

_Starring in her own_

_little show,_

_Gimme the girl that_

_the rest of the world,_

_Ain't lucky enough to_

_know._

_Gimme that girl with the _

_hair in a mess,_

_Sleepy little smile with her_

_head on my chest,_

_That's the you_

_that I like best,_

_Gimme that girl_

_Gimme that girl lovin _

_up on me,_

_Old T-Shirt and a pair_

_of jeans,_

_That's the you_

_that I like best,  
Gimme that girl_

Chorus sing Gimme that girl over again and the rest of the song again.

Go here at _.com/watch?v=YXx7EaNXHwk to hear the song. Hope you enjoyed it._


	3. Chapter 3

A song for Asmose by Asmose

(Actually it's called Dear Agony by Breaking Benjamin)

_I have nothing left to give_

_I have found the perfect end_

_You were made to make it hurt_

_Disappear into the dirt_

_Carry me to Heaven's arms_

_Light the way and let me go_

_Take the time to take my breath_

_I will end where I began_

_And I will find the enemy within_

_Because I can feel it crawl beneath my skin_

_Dear Agony_

_Just let go of me_

_Suffer slowly_

_Is this the way it's got to be?_

_Dear Agony_

_Suddenly_

_The lights go out_

_Let forever_

_Drag me down_

_I will fight for one last breath_

_I will fight until the end_

_And I will find the enemy within_

_Because I can feel it crawl beneath my skin_

_Dear Agony_

_Just let go of me_

_Suffer slowly_

_Is this the way it's got to be?_

_Don't bury me_

_Faceless enemy_

_I'm so sorry_

_Is this the way it's got to be?_

_Dear Agony_

_Leave me alone_

_God let me go_

_I'm blue and cold_

_Black sky will burn_

_Love pull me down_

_Hate lift me up_

_Just turn around _

_There's nothing left_

_Somewhere far beyond this world_

_I feel nothing anymore_

_Dear Agony_

_Just let go of me_

_Suffer slowly_

_Is this the way it's got to be?_

_Don't bury me_

_Faceless enemy_

_I'm so sorry_

_Is this the way it's got to be?_

_Dear Agony_

_I feel nothing anymore_

To listen to the song go to .com/watch?v=KGrM1sh-8pE and enjoy it!


	4. Chapter 4

A song for Akira by Lictor (When they are grownups)

(Actually it's called We Danced by Brad Paisley)

_The bar was empty_

_I was sweeping up the_

_floor_

_That's when she walked in_

_I said, "I'm sorry but we're_

_closed"_

_And she said "I know_

_But I'm afraid I felt my_

_purse"_

_I said, "I put one back_

_behind the bar_

_I bet it's probably yours"_

_And the next thing that I knew_

_There we were, lost in_

_conversation_

_before I handed her her purse_

_I said, "You'll only get this_

_back on one condition"_

_And we danced_

_Out here on that_

_Empty hardwood floor_

_The chairs up and the lights_

_turned why down low_

_The music played, we held_

_each other close_

_And we danced_

_And from that moment_

_There was never any doubt_

_I had found the one_

_That I had always dreamed about_

_And then one evenin'_

_When she stopped by after work_

_I pulled a diamond ring out of _

_the pocket of my shirt_

_And as her eyes filled up with_

_tears_

_She said, "This is the last thing_

_I expected"_

_And then she took me by the_

_hand_

_And said, "I'll only marry you_

_on one condition"_

_And we danced_

_Out there on that_

_empty hardwood floor_

_The chairs up and the lights_

_turned why down low_

_The music played, we held_

_each other close_

_And we danced_

_Like no one else had ever_

_danced before_

_I can't explain what happened_

_on that floor_

_But the music played_

_We held each other_

_close_

_And we danced_

_Yeah, we danced_

If you want to hear music go to .com/watch?v=u6lTU_bhISI and enjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

A song for EM by Lictor13 (Forgive me, but I couldn't help myself. I'll make one for me and Lach. to make it up to you. *cries*)

(actually it's called First Date by Blink 182)

_In the car I just can't_

_wait,_

_To pick you up on our_

_very first date_

_Is it cool if I hold your_

_hand?  
Is it wrong if I think_

_it's lame to dance?_

_Do you like my stupid_

_hair?_

_Would you guess that I_

_didn't know what to wear?_

_I'm too scared of what you_

_think_

_You make me nervous so_

_I really can't eat_

_Let's go, don't wait,_

_this night's almost over_

_Honest, lets make this_

_night last forever_

_Forever and ever, let's make this_

_last forever_

_Forever and ever, let's make this_

_last forever_

_When you smile, I_

_melt inside_

_I'm not worthy for a_

_minute of your time_

_I really wish it was_

_only me and you_

_I'm jealous of_

_everybody in the room_

_lease don't look at_

_me with those eyes_

_Please don't hint that_

_you're capable of lies_

_I dread the thought_

_of our very first kiss_

_A target that I'm_

_probably gonna miss_

_Let's go, don't wait,_

_this night's almost over_

_Honest, lets make this_

_night last forever_

_Forever and ever, let's make this_

_last forever_

_Forever and ever, let's make this_

_last forever_

_Let's go, don't wait,_

_this night's almost over_

_Honest, lets make this_

_night last forever_

_Forever and ever, let's make this_

_last forever_

_Forever and ever, let's make this_

_last forever_

To listen to the song go to .com/watch?v=OTWKYZJAdCE and enjoy it. Take that Lictor13 for saying me and Lach are kissing in a tree. This is probably the worst song I made matching people. Sorry. :[


	6. Chapter 6

A song for Bale vs. Asmose by Lictor13

Come lets go lets grab some guns. Time to fight that damn deamun.

He'll suck out your soul with his black tongue, if he charges at you then your whole team is done.

It's the worst, better stay inside, but then again there's nowhere to hide.

He'll crawl over the walls, start stabbing your face, makes you look like a big disgrace.

Whats lurking in your soul is the question, its even worst then any suggestion.

It's pretty dark, so bring a light, its gonna be quite a fight.

But he has some mad killing fever, he'll want to torment your group leader.

If your running out of ammo then you'll need a plan, time to run he's got a Cynn army spam!

IIT'S ASMEO VS BALE! WHO WILL WIN? WHO WILL FAIL? ASMEO VS BALE! WHICH ONE WILL TAKE YOUR LIFE? IT'S ASMEO VS BALE! WHO WILL WIN? WHO WILL FAIL? ASMEO VS BALE! WHICH ONE WILL MAKE DRAW THE KNIFE?

What's that thing? It's an undead ghoul! Taking your life with no need of a tool.

I'll use a robot mantis it'll come in handy, to take on Asmeo, it'll be pretty sandy.

Using his spells, he'll take you on. But thats not the point, he'll kill you for fun.

If your team run into him then you pretty much suck, cos with a cast of his arm you'll be out of luck.

He's pretty tough with that Black Lotus, in fact is pretty pretty big bonus.

He has a taste for evil little girls, not really into them shiny pearls.

He does tons of epic duels, but thats ok, COS I AIN'T NO FOOL!

IT'S ASMEO VS BALE! WHO WILL WIN? WHO WILL FAIL? ASMEO VS BALE! WHICH ONE WILL TAKE YOUR LIFE? IT'S ASMEO VS BALE! WHO WILL WIN? WHO WILL FAIL? ASMEO VS BALE! WHICH ONE WILL MAKE DRAW THE KNIFE?

Asmeo can blast you with a spark, but Bale can tear your bones apart.

Asmeo takes pleasure when you die, but Bale has bat wings that fly.

Asmeo can tear apart a gun, but Bale has a soul-sucking tongue.

Asmeo is quick and fast, but Bale will tear a whole in your **!

They'll both kill you by dinner. So you tell me which one is the winner!

IT'S ASMEO VS BALE! WHO WILL WIN? WHO WILL FAIL? ASMEO VS BALE! WHICH ONE WILL TAKE YOUR LIFE? IT'S ASMEO VS BALE! WHO WILL WIN? WHO WILL FAIL? ASMEO VS BALE! WHICH ONE WILL MAKE DRAW THE KNIFE?


	7. Chapter 7

A evil song for Lucius by Bale. MWAHAHAHAHAH!

(Actually it's called Had enough by Breaking Benjamin)

_Milk it for all it's worth.  
Make sure you get there first.  
The apple of your eye.  
The rotten core inside.  
We are all prisoners.  
Things couldn't get much worse.  
I've had it up to here, you know your end is near._

[Chorus:]  
You had to have it all,  
Well have you had enough?  
You greedy little bastard,  
You will get what you deserve.  
When all is said and done,  
I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become.

Intoxicated eyes, no longer live that life.  
You should have learned by now, I'll burn this whole world down.  
I need some peace of mind, no fear of what's behind.  
You think you've won this fight, you've only lost your mind.

[Chorus:]  
You had to have it all,  
Well have you had enough?  
You greedy little bastard,  
You will get what you deserve.  
When all is said and done,  
I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become.

Hold me down (I will live again)  
Pull me out (I will break it in)  
Hold me down (better in the end)  
Hold me down.

[Chorus]  
You had to have it all,  
Well have you had enough?  
You greedy little bastard,  
You will get what you deserve.  
When all is said and done,  
I will be the one to leave you in the misery and hate what you've become.

Heaven help you

To hear full song go to .com/watch?v= and enjoy.


	8. Chapter 8

A song for Saffi/Female JTS fan by Beezy/Male JTS fan

(Actually it's called 'Would You Go with Me' by Josh Turner)

_Would you go with me if we rolled down streets of fire  
Would you hold on to me tighter as the summer sun got higher  
If we roll from town to town and never shut it down_

Would you go with me if we were lost in fields of clover  
Would we walk even closer until the trip was over  
And would it be okay if I didn't know the way

If I gave you my hand would you take it  
And make me the happiest man in the world  
If I told you my heart couldn't beat one more minute without you, girl  
Would you accompany me to the edge of the sea  
Let me know if you're really a dream  
I love you so, so would you go with me

Would you go with me if we rode the clouds together  
Could you not look down forever  
If you were lighter than a feather  
Oh, and if I set you free, would you go with me

If I gave you my hand would you take it  
And make me the happiest man in the world  
If I told you my heart couldn't beat one more minute without you, girl  
Would you accompany me to the edge of the sea  
Help me tie up the ends of a dream

_I gotta know, would you go with me  
I love you so, so would you go with me_

It's also a song for the funniest couple besides LictorxAkira. Can you guess who they are? To hear the song go to

.com/watch?v=EveoyhzgcCw and enjoy!


	9. Japanise style some anyways

A song for Heloise by Asmeo (Actully its called I can feel by Hyde)

Karada wo kaishite dakishime aeba surprise  
Kuuryoku no kaihou tamashii wa mou arise

Youre part of me,  
were melting into each other  
Lifes mysteries, no,  
none of it seems to matter  
I can feel I can feel  
I can feel I can feel  
Waiting for this time  
I can feel I can feel  
I can feel I can feel  
Now the truth is mine

I didnt notice you here, so near  
Words, we dont need them  
this soup of the soul

Marude toke nakatta  
Kokoro no PAZURU complete  
Saigo no PIISU ga ima  
Umekomareta so sweet

Youre part of me,  
were melting into each other  
Lifes mysteries, no,  
none of it seems to matter  
I can feel I can feel  
I can feel I can feel  
Waiting for this time  
I can feel I can feel  
I can feel I can feel  
Now the truth is mine


	10. Chapter 10

Happy birthday Lacheetara, or to your real name.

A song for Lach by your-dream-guy

(Song actually called 'Smile' by Uncle Kracker)

_You're better then the best  
I'm lucky just to linger in your light  
Cooler then the flip side of my pillow, that's right  
Completely unaware  
Nothing can compare to where you send me,  
Lets me know that it's ok, yeah it's ok  
And the moments where my good times start to fade_

You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed, sing like a bird  
Dizzy in my head, spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh, you make me smile

Even when you're gone  
Somehow you come along  
Just like a flower poking through the sidewalk crack and just like that  
You steal away the rain and just like that

You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed, sing like a bird  
Dizzy in my head, spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh, you make me smile

Don't know how I lived without you  
Cuz everytime that I get around you  
I see the best of me inside your eyes  
You make me smile  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild

You make me smile like the sun  
Fall out of bed, sing like a bird  
Dizzy in my head, spin like a record  
Crazy on a Sunday night  
You make me dance like a fool  
Forget how to breathe  
Shine like gold, buzz like a bee  
Just the thought of you can drive me wild  
Ohh, you make me smile !

.com/watch?v=OwHBmk3Cl0s to hear song.


	11. Chapter 11

Happy Birthday Neo =D

(song called I will not bow)

Fall!

Now the dark begins to rise  
Save your breath, it's far from over  
Leave the lost and dead behind  
Now's your chance to run for cover

I don't wanna change the world  
I just wanna leave it colder  
Light the fuse and burn it up  
Take the path that leads to nowhere

All is lost again  
But I'm not giving in

I will not bow  
I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall  
I will not fade  
I will take your breath away

Fall

Watch the end through dying eyes  
Now the dark is taking over  
Show me where forever dies  
Take the fall and run to Heaven

All is lost again  
But I'm not giving in

I will not bow  
I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall  
I will not fade  
I will take your breath away

And I'll survive, paranoid  
I have lost the will to change  
And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fate  
I will shut the world away

I will not bow  
I will not break  
I will shut the world away  
I will not fall  
I will not fade  
I will take your breath away

And I'll survive; paranoid  
I have lost the will to change  
And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fate  
I will shut the world away

.com/watch?v=tIvo-d7NwMs (to watch song)


	12. Chapter 12

A Song for General Himac, InsAnity

(by Five Finger Death Punch-My own Hell)

Twisting and turning unable to sleep  
DO THE VOICES EVER STOP  
My thoughts speak louder the more I resist  
AND THEY'RE DRIVING ME INSANE  
DO THEY EVERY GO

Inside I'm a danger to myself  
IM A DANGER TO MYSELF  
Inside I'm a prisoner of my own hell  
MY OWN HELL

Losing the battle I've waged on myself  
LOCK ME UP AND TOSS THE KEY  
Toys in the attic its all getting worse  
WHY WONT THEY LET ME BE OH GOD MAKE IT STOP

Inside I'm a danger to myself  
IM A DANGER TO MYSELF  
Inside I'm a prisoner of my own hell  
MY OWN HELL

FIT ME FOR A STRAITJACKET  
PUT ME IN A PADDED CELL  
I'M A DANGER TO YOU ALL  
And I'm a danger to myself

Inside I'm a danger to myself  
IM A DANGER TO MYSELF  
Inside I'm a prisoner of my own hell  
MY OWN HELL

Inside I'm a danger to myself  
IM A DANGER TO MYSELF  
Inside I'm a prisoner of my own hell  
MY OWN HELL


	13. Chapter 13

A song for Mrs. Molotov from Mr. Molotov

I Got Nothing by Darius Rucker

It's my third cup of coffee  
The fifth time I said I'm sorry  
The sun slowly peakin' through the glass  
Says we've been up all night

We all know where this is going  
It's been a long time coming  
Is it really over  
Is this really goodbye  
Maybe I should say something  
Maybe you'd change your mind  
Maybe maybe  
Buy a little more time

But I got nothing  
No magic words  
To stop you leaving  
To end this hurt  
I'm just blank  
I'm staring into space  
Prying please please let me think of something  
'Cause I got nothing

I watch you pack your things  
You look down at your ring  
Slowly slip off and then lay it on our bed  
Maybe I should pick it up  
And get down on my knees  
Tell you what you want to hear  
And give you what you need

But I got nothing  
No magic words  
To stop you leaving  
To end this hurt  
I'm just blank  
I'm staring into space  
Prying please please let me think of something  
'Cause I got nothing

You're almost at the door  
And you stop and turn around  
You're eyes are begging me  
Please say something right now

But I got nothing  
No magic words  
To stop your leaving  
I can't end this hurt  
I'm just blank  
I'm staring into space  
Prying please please let me think of something  
'Cause if you go  
I got nothing

.com/watch?v=WvU11wyHzrM


	14. Chapter 14

Another song for jimmy and Heloise

Then by Brad Paisley

Then lyrics  
I remember, trying not to stare the night that I first met you  
You had me mezmorized  
And three weeks later, in the front porch light  
taking forty-five minutes to kiss goodnight  
I hadn't told you yet  
but I thought I loved you then

Chorus

And now you're my whole life  
now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl  
Like a river meets the sea,  
stronger than it's ever been.  
We've come so far since that day  
And I thought I loved you then

And i remember, taking you back to right where I first met you,  
You were so surprised  
There were people around, but I didn't care  
Got down on one knee right there once again,  
I thought I loved you then

Chorus

And now you're my whole life  
now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl  
Like a river meets the sea,  
stronger than it's ever been.  
We've come so far since that day  
And I thought I loved you then

I could just see you, with a baby on the way  
And I could just see you, when your hair is turning gray  
What I can't see is how I'm ever gonna love you more  
But I've said that before

And now you're my whole life  
now you're my whole world  
I just can't believe the way I feel about you, girl  
We'll look back someday, at this moment that we're in  
And I'll look at you and say  
And I thought I loved you then  
And I thought I loved you then 


	15. Chapter 15

A song for InsAnity and his zombies

You hear the screeching of an owl  
You hear the wind begin to howl  
You know there's zombies on the prowl  
And its terror time again  
Theyve got you running through the night.  
Its terror time again  
And you just might die of fright  
It's a terrifying time!  
You hear the beating of your heart  
You know the screamings gonna start  
Here comes the really scary part:  
And its terror time again  
Theyve got you running through the night.  
Its terror time again  
And you just might die of fright  
It's a terrifying time!  
All the trees begin to moan  
And the monsters grunt and groan  
Rotting faces full of slime  
Don't you know its terror time?  
And its terror time again  
Theyve got you running through the night.  
Its terror time again  
And you just might die of fright  
It's a terrifying time!  
And its terror time again  
Theyve got you running through the night.  
Its terror time again  
And you just might die of fright  
It's a terrifying time!  
All the trees begin to moan  
And the monsters grunt and groan  
Rotting faces full of slime  
Don't you know its terror time?  
And its terror time again  
Theyve got you running through the night.  
Its terror time again  
And you just might die of fright  
It's a terrifying time

watch the song .com/watch?v=D1x4OvhSvAM


End file.
